Schmerz lass nach
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Neuling Rina rettet Eric vor dem Ogretail. Also können alle drei die Mission gemeinsam erledigen... oder nicht? Was auch immer die Antwort ist; Soma wird schreckliche Kopfschmerzen haben. Rina jedenfalls macht es spass.  What a pain Deutsch


**Autorin:** Hehe~ Deutsche Version! Mann, gar nicht so leicht über Gods Eater in Deutsch zu schrieben. Ogretail und Aragami sind ja geschlechtslos. Aber "das Aragami" hörte sich ja mal echt blöde an XD

* * *

><p>Sie war keineswegs dumm. Nur begriffsstutzig. Sehr begriffsstutzig.<br>Sie hatte eine Reaktion, die viel schneller war als die anderer. Nur nicht wenn es ums Denken ging.  
>Sie fand den Weg immer zurück, egal wie schwer oder kompliziert er war. Das war gut, denn sie fand nie hin, wo sie hingelangen sollte.<br>Sie konnte sich auch an Daten und Sätze erinnern, an die sich sonst keiner erinnern konnte. Es war nur so; Sie sah da nie was damit gemeint war.  
>Sie wusste immer wo andere ihre Dinge hingelegt hatten. Nun, würde sie nur ihre eigenen finden.<br>Sie benutzte Ironie und Sarkasmus. Aber ironischer weise bemerkte sie ihn bei anderen nie.

Wirklich, Rina war ein Verrückte wie sie im Buche stand.

Das blauhaarige Mädchen sass auf einem Sitz beim Eingang, sah dabei auf das Papier, das sie eben von Hibari bekommen hatte.  
>Ihre Fenriruniform war praktisch weiss, nur mit wenig Schwarz.<br>Die 16-Jährige war seit einigen Wochen hier und sollte nun in den Kampf ziehen.  
>Um es genau zu nehmen: Dies war ihre dritte Mission.<br>Und sie war anders:

1. Es waren zwei andere Gods Eater dabei. Sehr gut.  
>2. Sie musste alleine hingehen um sich mit ihnen zu treffen. Sehr schlecht.<br>3. die anderen hatten hinter hervor gehaltener Hand getuschelt. Äh... war das nun schlecht oder gut?

„Oh, du hast bereits die nächste Mission?", es war Sakuya, die mit eleganten Schritten auf sie zukam.  
>„Jap! Ich geh' mit zwei Jungs aus. Naja, ausgehen wohl nur mit einem zur selben Zeit, sofern ich will. Aber du weisst schon…", antwortete das Mädchen mit einem breiten Grinsen.<br>Sakuya lachte darüber als sie sah wer noch dabei war. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen ob du das nach der Mission auch noch sagst."  
>„Was? Wieso? Sind sie Spinner?", Rina war sehr ernst, aber Sakuya konnte nicht anders als wieder zu lachen.<br>„Nicht direkt. Sie sind nur beide sehr eigenwillig. Und so unterschiedlich sie auch sein mögen, eine Gemeinsamkeit haben sie: Sie sind keine schlechten Kerle auch wenn sie so wirken mögen. Also nimm sie nicht allzu ernst.", zwinkerte die Schwarzhaarige.  
>„Aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Kota ist sicher schon ganz aufgeregt wegen der Mission."<br>Rina winkte ihr noch einige Momente und stand dann auf.  
>„Huh… ich sollte zusehen, dass ich die zwei finde."<p>

**Sunken Gird**

Rina war schon eine Weile in den Sunken Gird. Es sollte eigentlich einfach sein die beiden Jungen namens ‚Eric Der Vogelweid (was für ein seltsamer Name) und ‚Soma' (in dem Zusammenhang nicht weniger seltsam) zu finden.

Sie war nur erst nach links gelaufen statt nach rechts.  
>Aber jetzt konnte sie die zwei schon sehen.<br>Jedoch sie schenkte dem grässlichen Geruch hier mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Das konnte unmöglich gesund sein!  
>Ihre Gruppe, irgendwie, auch nicht. Ein Old-Type Busterblader, ein Old-Type Blastgunner und ein New-Type der beides benutzte. Sehr unausgeglichen.<p>

Einer der beiden rannte winkend auf sie zu. Und Rina konnte nicht anders als sich ihn in einer Arena mit einem Bullen vorzustellen. Weil er ganz rot war. Sogar seine Haare.  
>Der andere, der eine blaue Jacke trug, blieb zurück. Wie auch immer, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen als der Rothaarige vor ihr stand.<br>„Du bist also der Neuling von dem wir so viel hören?", sagte er woraufhin das Mädchen ihn anblinzelte. „Ich bin Eric, Eric Der Vogelweid!", stellte er sich vor und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich schlage vor du-"  
>„Was?", fragte Rina und sah aus als müsse sie schwer nachdenken. Eric erwiderte einen verwirrten Blick.<br>„Was was?"  
>„Dein Nachname. Er hört sich so anders an als er geschrieben wird.", meinte die Blauhaarige. Zuerst schien Eric noch immer verwirrt, doch dann meinte er: „Hör zu, Kleine. Das ist unwichtig, klar? Unterbrich einfach nicht meine herrliche selbst... hörst du mir zu!"<p>

Offensichtlich tat Rina das nicht. Sie versuchte die ganze Zeit an ihm vorbei zu dem anderen Jungen zu schielen der, logischerweise, Soma sein musste. So viel konnte auch sie sich denken.  
>„Ah? Ne, nicht wirklich. Sorry, aber stille Typen sind interessanter als aufdringliche, weisst du?", sagte sie ganz ehrlich. Eric war beinahe entsetzt über diese Worte.<br>„Wie kannst du eine herrliche Person wie mich ig-"

„Eric! Über dir!", schrie Soma plötzlich. Als die zwei aufsahen, erblickten sie einen Ogretail, welcher auf sie niederstürzte und sein Maul weit geöffnet hatte.  
>Eric schrie panisch, erstarrte jedoch an Ort und Stelle.<br>Rinas Körper im Gegensatz bewegte sich von selbst. Sie sprang und schmetterte ihr Busterbalde gegen den Kopf des Aragami mit all der Kraft, die sie hatte. Sie traf ihn so heftig, dass sie ihn regelrecht ein gutes Stück nach links schleuderte. Nur sein Schwanz traf Eric am Kopf, was diesen augenblicklich k.o. gehen liess. Rina landete unelegant und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Soma sie beide erreichte und bösartiger und viel heftiger als sie auf den Ogretail einschlug.

„Ziemlich viel Blut für ein Wesen ohne Herz…", murmelte sie, während sie sich das tote Monster ansah. Dann blickte sie zu Soma.  
>„Du hast ganz schön Glück…", sagte er genervt während er die Oracle Celles seines God Arcs freigab um den Ogretail zu verschlingen. Er hielt sie nicht mal für wichtig genug ihr einen Blick zu schenken.<br>„An einem beschissenen Arbeitsplatz wie dem wäre dein Kamerad jetzt normalerweise tot.", die Stimme des Kerls war richtig kalt, als er das sagte. Daher musste Rina sich den kurzen, erleichterten Blick eben eingebildet haben.  
>"Wurde uns nicht befohlen nicht zu sterben?", murmelte Rina und ging zu Eric, der noch immer bewusstlos war. Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und begann damit ihn anzupiecksen.<br>Soma stöhnte kurz darüber. „Wirklich, das wird alt… wie auch immer. Die Zeit ist um, Rookie.", er schulterte sein Busterbalde und blickte kurz herablassend zu Eric. „Wir haben noch andere Zielobjekte, also beeil dich und gib dem Kerl Link Aid.", Soma hatte sich schon umgedreht und war losgelaufen, als er das anordnete.

Rina starrte ihm nach. Ernsthaft? Die zwei waren sowas von unhöflich! Der eine liess sie nicht zu Wort kommen und der andere hielt es nicht mal für nötig sich selbst vorzustellen.  
>Jetzt wusste sie wieso Sakuya das zuvor gesagt hatte.<br>Aber viel wichtiger war… „Uhm… und wie mache ich das?", fragte Rina. Soma drehte sich um und sah sie ein wenig unsicher an. „Den Link Aid. Ich hab das nie vorher gemacht. Ist es sowas wie ihm einfach einen Klaps verpassen? Oder muss ich ihn küssen wie in diesen Märchen? Wenn es eines davon ist würde ich das erste bevorzugen."

Soma sah sie für einen Moment einfach an, wobei er sich wunderte wie zur Hölle sie sich den zweiten Teil vorstellte, wenn auf einer Mission nur ein Geschlecht vertreten war. Leicht schüttelte er dann den Kopf. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen.

„Berühr ihn einfach und gib ihm die Hälfte deiner Energie. Es passiert eigentlich ganz von selbst."  
>Rina sah sehr skeptisch zu ihm auf. „Das ist das gleiche wie wenn ich die Hälfte seiner Schmerzen nehme, stimmts?"<br>„Nein. Und jetzt mach es einfach und komm her."  
>Rina murrte ein wenig. Sollte er doch zurück zu ihnen kommen und es selber machen. Aber wie auch immer. Die Blauhaarige tat, was man ihr gesagt hatte. Und sie war wirklich überrascht.<br>Als sie Eric berührte und daran dachte ihm die Hälfte ihrer Energie zu geben, konnte sie regelrecht spüren wie diese in ihn floss.  
>Es war eigentlich ganz aufregend, erschöpfte sie aber auch.<br>„Hey! Du hast gesagt mir würde nichts passieren!", beschwerte sie sich augenblicklich als sie aufstand und losrannte, um zu Soma aufzuholen. „Das hab ich nie gesagt."

"WOAAAAH! WOAH! Autsch!", Eric schoss auf, schrie erst weiter, ehe er bemerkte, dass sein Kopf verdammt schmerzte. Er sah sich hektisch und verwirrt um, bevor ihm auffiel, dass seine Partner schon weiter gegangen waren. „Hey! Lasst mich nicht zurück! Wie könnt ihr das einer herrlichen Person wie mir antun!", beschwerte er sich als er zu den beiden aufgeholt hatte.

„Eric.", sagte Soma wirklich entnervt. „Ein _Ogretail_ hat dich k.o. geschlagen. Du wurdest beinahe von ihm _efressen_. Und du musstest von einem _Rookie_ gerettet werden.", erinnerte er den Jüngeren und wies ihn indirekt darauf hin, sich nicht mehr ständig als herrlich zu bezeichnen.  
>Aber Eric merkte das nicht.<br>„Du irrst dich!", erwiderte dieser selbstüberzeugt. „Ich wollte nur ihre Reaktion te-"

„Jungs!", Rina stellte sich, mit ihrem Busterblade geschultert, zwischen die beiden. Sie drehte sich zu Eric, wobei sie beinahe Soma geschlagen hätte. Er duckte sich rechtzeitig, bevor er sie anschnauzte: „Hör auf mit deinem Balde rumzufuchteln!"  
>„Wie auch immer, da ich mich jetzt endlich vorstellen kann: Ich bin Rina Okuwa, Eine New-Type Busterbladerin und Blastgunnerin aus der 1. Unit, 16 Jahre jung und unglücklicher weise hatte ich noch nie einen Freund und bin daher eine Jungfrau.", der letzte Teil war dermassen daneben, dass es sogar Eric die Sprache verschlug.<br>„Mister Herrlich hatte seine Vorstellung ja schon, also, was ist mit dir?", fragte sie ohne zu blinzeln und äusserst interessiert in Soma.

Dieses Mädchen… Es wurde immer schlimmer mit seinen Partnern. Lindow war ja schon anstrengend und nervig genug. Erich war deutlich schlimmer und nerviger. Und dieses Mädchen war am schlimmsten. Einfach nur das.  
>„Ich bin Soma, und das wars. Aber du brauchst dir das nicht mal zu merken."<br>„Eh!", Rinas Kiefer klappte vor lauter Unglauben runter. Sie folgte Soma nach wie vor Schritt auf Schritt. „Dabei kannst du es doch nicht belassen! Hey! Ich hasse es ohne Informationen auskommen zu müssen!

Soma hatte die Führung übernommen und ignorierte Rina genauso, wie er es des Öfteren bei Eric tat. Die beiden folgten ihm, liessen aber in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nach.  
>„Weisst du, Rookie, er ist immer so. Aber wenn du es so unbedingt wissen willst…", Eric brachte sich selbst wieder ein und strich sein Haar zurück, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. "Er ist schon 18 und hatte auch nie-"<br>„Halt die Klappe, Eric."  
>„Hey, ich wollte das hö-"<br>„Klappe zu.", wiederholte Soma nachdrücklich und funkelte die beiden an. Und sie hielten die Klappe.  
>Nicht unbedingt wegen ihm, aber wegen dem Brüllen.<br>Eric zuckte unweigerlich.  
>Rina war bereit. Aber eigentlich wartete sie noch auf einen Befehl. Wie schon bei Lindow und Sakuya. Das man ihr sagen würde, was sie zu tun hatte.<br>Aber Soma tat das nicht.

Er achtete sich gar nicht auf sie, sondern griff den Ogretail direkt an. Er ging einfach darauf los und schlug auf das Monster ein.

„Ek!", als Rina kapierte, dass sie keine Anordnungen von ihm bekommen würde, tat sie einfach das Gleiche wie er. „Hier komm i-", in der Hälfte ihres Weges schoss eine Cocoon Maiden aus dem Boden, gerade mal einen Schritt vor ihr. Sie stiess sich nach links ab, stoppte sich jedoch selbst augenblicklich danach und schwang ihr Blade mit Wucht gegen die Cocoon Maiden. Es war sowas von unglaublich was sie dank dem Bias Factor für eine Körperbeherrschung aufwies.  
>Natürlich hatte Eric sich dem Kampf auch angeschlossen und feuerte mit Kugeln, die der Menschheit glorreich von nutzen waren, auf eine weitere Cocoon Maiden.<br>Rina langweilte sich beinahe, da sie Ogretail und Cocoon Maiden schon kannte. Naja, aber sie langweilte sich auch nur beinahe.  
>In der Minderzahl zu sein war nämlich eine neue Situation und ziemlich anstrengend. Aber Soma war dermassen stark und schnell, dass er bereits einen Ogretail erledigt hatte und sich um den zweiten kümmerte.<br>Der Kerl spielte einfach in einer ganz anderen Liga als Eric. Sich selbst wollte sie gar nicht erst erwähnen.  
>„Okay! Ich zerhack dir jetzt deine hässliche Visage!", rief sie mit einem bösen grinsen und zog mit ihrem Busterblade auf. „Pass au-"<p>

Boing!

Soma hatte versucht Eric vor dem zurückweichen zu warnen. Aber es war schon zu spät, da er das typische Geräusch von harten Dingen die einen Kopf trafen hörte.  
>Rina hatte beide getroffen; erst Eric, als sie mit der Waffe ausgeholt hatte, und als sie danach zuschlug die Cocoon Maiden. „Au... nicht schon wieder… das ist sowas von nicht ruhmvoll…", murmelte er und sah bereits Sterne um seinen Kopf tanzen, bevor er das zweite Mal in dieser Mission ausser Gefecht war.<br>„Oh! Oh! Kackmist! Ich hab ihn umgehaun!", Rina keuchte erschrocken und drehte sich um. Sie sah Soma hilfesuchend an. „Was mach ich den jetzt! Ich kann ihm ja nicht auch noch die andere Hälfte meiner Energie geben!"

Was? Hat sie gerade wirklich gesagt was Soma verstanden hat? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Und er hatte wirklich schon gedacht, dass Eric dämlich war. "Oh, zur Hölle nochmal! Kämpf weiter! Ich kümmere mich drum!", anstatt irgendwas zu erklären beschloss Soma Eric selbst zu helfen. Er schlug den Ogretail zurück um zu dem rothaarigen Idioten zu gehen und ihm zu helfen. Langsam wars an der Zeit das hier zu beenden.

**Zurück im Den**

Nach einer ganzen Weile waren sie endlich zurück. Die Aragami waren nicht mal das Problem gewesen. Nur dass Rina und Eric sich darüber stritten, wessen Schuld das ganze gewesen war. Soma hatte versucht sie einfach zu ignorieren, aber natürlich wollte jeder ihn von seiner Meinung überzeugen. Deswegen war er jetzt auch verdammt genervt.  
>"Oh! Ihr seid zurück! Wie lief die Mission?", es war Sakuya, die sie fragte. Oder um genau zu sein fragte sie Soma, da die anderen beiden sich noch immer stritten.<br>Sie sass am Tisch, zusammen mit Lindow, der eine Dose Bier in der Hand hatte.  
>„Mission vollendet, natürlich.", erwiderte Soma als wäre die Frage bescheuert, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. "Aber die sind nur eine Last. Alle beide. Ich werd besser alleine mit einem Vajra fertig."<br>Sakuya kicherte. Soma sagte sowas praktisch immer, deswegen nahm sie es auch nicht besonders Ernst. "Wieso? Ist etwas passiert?"

Der Weisshaarige murrte. "Rookie hat Eric k.o. geschlagen."

"Ach... ich habe ja schon gesehen, dass sie nicht besonders gut ist mit der Gun. Ich hoffe nur es ergeht ihr nicht wie Kanon. "

"Sie hat ihn mit dem Blade geschlagen."

Sakuya sah den Jüngeren nun nur noch mit einem "Oh"-Gesichtsausdruck an.  
>Lindow hingegen lachte auch darüber.<br>„Was auch immer. Ich hab ernsthafte Kopfschmerzen…", damit ging Soma davon zum anderen Lift, wobei er Ignorierte, dass Lindow ihm nachrief er würde die beiden öfter mit ihm in ein Team einteilen.  
>Was sollte er da auch sagen? Lindow hörte ihm nie zu. Nie.<p>

„Hey! Lindow!" "Sakuya!"  
>Die beiden 'Lasten' kamen nun zu ihnen, beide verärgert über den jeweils anderen.<br>„Was sagst du dazu? Aufdringlicher Leute sind nervig! Mysteriöse sind viel cooler!", beharrte Rina stur und sah dabei Lindow an.  
>„Sie ist ja so naiv!", Eric strich sich sein Haar zurück und sah zu Sakuya. „Ein Geheimnis um sich zu machen, das ist etwas nerviges! Man muss eben einfach herrlich sein!"<br>„Ehehe…", Sakuya lächelte bedröppelt und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da jetzt am besten sagen sollte.  
>Jedoch löste Lindow das Problem für sie.<br>Er grinste sein albernes Grinsen während er antwortete:

„Ehrlichgesagt, ich denke alle drei von euch sind Rotzlöffel. Ganz einfach."

Während sowohl Eric als auch Rina vor lauter Entsetzen ihren Mund offen vergassen, konnte Sakuya sich nicht vom Kichern abhalten.  
>Wirklich, egal wie seltsam die Leute ihrer Gruppe waren, sie liebte jeden einzelnen von ihnen.<p>

* * *

><p>Im ernst mal... was zur Hölle soll das! Diese scheiss Doppelabstände... so waren die nicht im Word... Sähe ja auch schlimm aus... AARGH~~!<p> 


End file.
